Siege of Munnilist
by ultraguy7x
Summary: His reputation damaged. A planet with the Republic's grip firmly on it. The time has come to give the Jedi something to fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Want to do a new Star Wars fic, this ideas been in my head for a few years and I want to finally write it. **

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

**Siege of Munnilist **

The planet known as Munnilist was captured early on in the Clone Wars by Jedi Knights Voolif Monn and Obi-Wan Kenobi and Kenobi's Padawan Anakin Skywalker, resulting in a crushing blow for the parts of the InterGalactic Banking Clan that sided with the Separatists. Because of CIS would very much like the planet back, it is constantly surrounded by a blockade of twenty-seven Republic Starships with eleven Jedi stationed there. Most of the Munn people that were on the planet when it was taken was grateful to the Republic for freeing them, but there were those unhappy with the defeat two years ago...

Across the galaxy, a Separatist fleet of forty ships hovered in the black and white calmness of space. On the head ship, the leader of the droid army, General Grevious stood before a hologram of his master, Count Dooku. "Grevious, that parasite Gunray has been demanding for your attention to a planet." Dooku began. "Could we not simply replace Gunray?" Grevious asked, hopefully. "As tempting as it sounds, no. He is, however, correct in this matter. Munnilist must be retaken. There are far too many factories on that planet to go to waste. So I am ordering you and your fleet to attack the Republic armada currently orbiting the planet and kill as many Jedi as you can. Retake the planet, no matter what." "It will be done my lord, I have a new strategy that I've been dying to try on a fleet that size." Said Grevious bowing to his teacher.

As the hologram vanished, Grevious turned and considered the amount of Jedi on the planet. Eleven. Ever since his initial victory at Hypoori his success had not been as constant. Rumors flooded the galaxy at first of him slaughtering twenty Jedi. Not true. He had only battled seven and only three were killed, at first it was four but the Whiphead Jedi K'Krunk revealed that he had survived, a mistake Grevious badly wanted to rectify. Ever since the Toola native K'Krunk had miraculously returned Grevious' reputation had been badly damaged; multiple losses to Obi-Wan Kenobi, captured by Gungans, loosing both Adi Gallia and Eeth Koth, and his own lair being desecrated by the Jedi Kit Fisto and Nadar Vebb (whom he had dealt with personally) all did horrible blows to the ego.

His fists clenched. "Soon Jedi, you shall know the true meaning of fear." He vowed to himself.

At Munnilist Jedi Council member Eeth Koth sat peacefully meditating. It had been quiet the past few weeks, incidents rarely occurred on Munnilist aside from a few insurrections from loyalist Munns. He was the commanding Jedi of group of ten others.

There was Jinx and O-Mer two Jedi younglings who graduated to Padawan after surviving several years of being hunted by sadistic Trandoshans. Kossex, a female Weequay who was a skilled pilot. Teshola Ossa, a beautiful Twi'lek woman who was incredibly skilled at lightsaber fighting and healing. Voolif Monn, the Shistavanen knight who helped capture the planet. Bultar Swan a human Jedi woman who had survived the initial battle at Geonosis, very good at healing. Tikah Shiktel, a promising Zygerrian knight who had aided in the devastation of his home planet, ashamed at what his people had done. Wiiba Bab, a Gamorrean (which was unusual due to the species universally known for their stupidity) but Wiiba was a kind soul, if a little slow. Shiktel's padawan, a Zelosian named Sila Zil, with dark emerald eyes and a kind and sensitive personality she seemed unfit to fight so she mostly stuck to healing. And finally Justin Nigthop, a human master in his fourties who served on the other, mostly small side of the planet. As he meditated he felt something odd. A slight pain in his head.

Grevious arrived on the bridge of his ship, The Invisible Hand. "Captain Dofine, is everything ready?" he asked the Neimodian captain who nervously glanced to the fearsome cyborg. "Yes sir, the droids have been informed of the strategy and the ships are in position." He reported. "Excellent! Take us to Lightspeed!" Grevious commanded.

And with that the dreadful Armada of ships vanished in a blink of an eye.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

Tikah Shiktel smiled as he watched his Padawan Sila Zil from the doorway as she scolded a clone trooper for disobeying her orders. The clone in question went by the name Zeal, short for zealot, named so because the clone was so damn obsessed with doing his duty that even a broken leg could barley keep him from his love of war. "Honestly Zeal! You could kill yourself doing this! The droids aren't a threat to you, you are!" she said as she forced the clone onto the cot. "With all due respect sir, I'm feel useless just laying here." He said. "You'll be even more useless is you collapse if there's a fight." She said, smiling. "Syringe," she said to the clone medic, "Make sure he doesn't walk." "Yes commander." Syringe said obediently. Sila began to walk towards the door, then stopped and looked back to Zeal. "Oh and Zeal, if you try and get up, you can heal up in the stockade." She teased, smiling at him. The clone smiled back to her and laughed.

She exited the infirmary and met with her master. "Good morning Sila." He greeted. "Good morning Master Tikah." She said bowing her head. "I see Zeal is giving you troubles again." He said. The stubborn clone had broken his leg when he fell of a platform trying to stop a thief. "Just the usual master." She said. Sila had pale skin with jet black hair and dark emerald eyes, her species were known for their peacefulness and being rather naive, they were often scared to venture out after dark due to their eyes being completely blind in the dark and therefore they made dozens of legends about horrible creatures that come out after dark. They were also known for being very shameless, wearing only the basic clothes such as underwear, and being a very sexually open people.

Tikah smiled. "He'll heal up in time, and we'll be out of here in two weeks so he won't be a bother to you." "Oh it's no bother master, but his stubbornness is off-putting for a clone." She said. "Your patience is your gift, it will make your graduation to knight much easier in the long run." He said. Tikah Shiktel was tall and muscular, which was the norm for his species. But he was ashamed of what his species had done to the galaxy, known for enslaving others and merciless butchering no one was surprised when the Zygerrians allied with the CIS.

When Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi had returned from Kadavo freeing Togruta slaves captured from their home colony, they begged and pleaded with Chancellor Palpatine to allow an all-out attack on Zygerria. After hearing of the torture and cruelty that took place on Zygerria and Kadavo the Chancellor quickly agreed and a giant assault lead by Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker easily devastated the planet. More than ten thousand Zygerrians escaped, scattered across the galaxy. Tikah had lead the ground forces with the help of Admiral Tarkin, a human whom he found somewhat unpleasant (Tarkin had been difficult to work with as he admired the Zygerrians actions and felt that they were to be respected for their brutality.) but they got the job done. Tikah remembered the carnage he saw as he stepped on the planet; thousands of slaves assisted in the takeover of their planet they had been abducted to and broken like animals. He saw the dead bodies of Zygerrian slavers hung with their own whips, the bodies clawed open with their intestines hanging out, with looks of absolute horror on their dead faces. He had to be protected by his clones as the slaves thought he was one of the slavers. Sila served as a healer, attending to over a hundred rescued slaves. Tikah knew that Sila might never get over the terrible things she saw on that planet.

Eeth Koth met Bultar Swan, a human Jedi female, pretty with hands that showed her skill in lightsabers. As she looked she saw Voolif Monn and Teshola Ossa were also in the room. "You requested me, Master Koth?" she asked. "Yes Bultar, I want you all to know that I have felt a disturbance in the force." Voolif growled and snarled a sarcastic response n his native language. "He's right, the force is always disturbed these days." Agreed Teshola. "I know, but this was odd, painful. I makes me nervous, This planet was very important to the Separatist was machine in the early days of the war. I think we should contact Kossex and have her be on the look out." Koth said. "Master Koth, with all due respect, the Seps would be mad to attack us with the amount of troops and weapons we have here." Bultar said. "I know but, there is a pain in my head, I have only had this pain four times in my life; the last two times were when I was shot down on Geonosis and was saved from the wreckage, and when I was tortured by Grevious." He explained. "I see the reason for your worry. By all means contact Kossex and warn her." Teshola said. Voolif growled in agreement and Bultar nodded.

A hologram of the Weequay female appeared in the center of the room. "Master Koth! We are attacked!" she yelled.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

Kossex looked out the window of the flag ship. She could see at least twenty CIS ships from where she stood. She turned to face Admiral Fax "Admiral, situation." She ordered. "Thirty or more Separatists ships have appeared out of hyper-space. Eight of them have already gotten past the blockade and are heading to the planet surface." He informed her. "Send a transmission to Master Koth, I must warn him." She walked over to the holo-comm when a great explosion rocked the ship. "What was that?!" she exclaimed. An officer looked out the window in disbelief. "We lost out frigate sir." He said horrified.

A large CIS attack ship with shields up had obliterated the smaller ship, with large pieces of debris and dead bodies floating in space. Kossex turned to the holo-comm and began to transmit. Holograms of Eeth Koth, Bultar Swan, Voolif Monn, and Teshola Ossa. "Master Koth! We are attacked!" she exclaimed. "What?!" Koth cried. "According to my men, several ships have already gotten past our blockade, you should prepare for battle." She advised. "Thank you Kossex," he said "Now get out there and do what you can." He ordered. "Yes sir, and may the force be with you." "And you." They all said as the hologram faded. Bultar took out her communicator, "Commander Zhan, we are being attacked, prepare the troops for battle at the front wall." She ordered. "Yes sir!." The clone said over the communicator. Voolif followed her out. "Teshola, begin lockdown protocols, I'll contact Master Justin." Koth said as the tan Twi'lek left. "Yes Master Koth." She said as she left.

Eeth Koth turned the holo-comm back on to a different channel. "Come in Master Justin." "This is Nigthop, what the situation Master?" the human asked as his visage appeared on the transparent blue figure. "We are under attack, I want you to prepare your troops immediately! Since you're alone down there they may peg you as an easy target." Nigthop smirked, "We'll learn 'em Master Koth. Justin out." He said as his form faded away.

Alarms echoed all over the city, Clones ran to positions, Gunships filled the skies, and civilians dashed to shelters. Sila Zil and Tikah Shiktel ran across the platau to meet up with Jedi Knights Jinx and O-Mer. "What's happening?!" O-Mer asked, "We're under attack, they aren't here yet, but they will be." Said Shiktel glancing to the sky, ready for anything. "But, shouldn't our blockade hold them?" the Ceran asked fearfully. Ever since he amd Jinx had been rescued from Waaskah they had barley been in any real action, a few skirmishes here and there but this was a full on siege. "Calm down." Said his Twi'lek companion. "We'll turn them away." Jinx said with confidence.

At the front wall of the city, Bultar Swan stood with her troops. Turrents were aimed to the sky, AT-TEs were prepared to march out, troops readied their rifles and blasters. "Is the shield generator ready?" she spoke into her communicator to a clone engineer. "No sir! Damn things been sabotaged! Insurrectionists know it was coming!" he cried. "Damn." Bultar spoke lightly. "Try to repair it, work fast, but be careful, never know when the rebels could attack." She warned. "Thank you sir." The clone responded and switched off. Commander Zhan approached her, he was a muscle bound clone with black and white armor. "General, four ships coming at us, droid drop ships approaching fast." He reported. "Where is Captain Pegg?" she asked, regarding a human officer that served under her. "He's inside the city, making sure the inner turrents are ready." Zhan explained. "Fine. I hope that..." "Here they come!" yelled a trooper.

Sure enough several banking clan class frigates and dozens of drop ships descended on the city. "Take them down." Bultar ordered. The AT-TEs fired their long range cannon, blasting the frigates and destroying several drop ships. The drop ships opened the hatches and from each one twelve flying battle droids and two mini-spider droids. The flying battle droids were a recent model; a hybrid of the super battle droid and the regular battle droid with brownish red paint, a square shaped torso and deadly blasters attached to its arms. They zoomed past the wall and began opening fire on the inner city while turrents began to blast them down. Bultar jumped and managed to grab one by the foot, she used the force to gain the upper hand and climb on its back. She slashed its head off then jumped at another, cutting it in half as she landed on another one and stabbed down its robust back. She landed on the top of the wall, using the force to grab the debris of the dead droids and used it to smash into the oncoming ones.

She looked down and saw Voolif Monn leading the ground defense with Commander Zhan. The clone commander using his chain gun to blast the regular and super battle droids that came out of the landing ships while Voolif took care of the spiders, cutting the legs off with his lightsaber then using the force to throw the round center at other enemies.

Bultar smirked. "We might win this." She turned and saw a frigate had made it past the wall and was now hovering over the city with Vulture Droids pouring out of it and strafing the city with drop ships landing and the droids within marching out. She didn't worry, she knew the others had this.

In the city Wiiba Bab brought his yellow lightsaber down on a super battle droid, bisecting it. He then turned just in time to catch a super battle droid trying to jump him from behind, he impaled it and used the force to tear it apart into dozens of scrap pieces. "Come on men!" He rallied to the clones, "Let's show these clankers what we are made of!" he yelled and he gave a great beasty roar and he jumped onto a mini-spider droid, crushing it under his weight.

From up above on the bridges Eeth Koth and Teshola Ossa stood deflecting laser blasts from flying battle droids and Vulture droids. "Wiiba seems to enjoy fighting." Teshola said, "We all a gift, his is obliterating droids." Said Koth, "Is that humor? Why master Koth that a bit out of character." Ossa teased. "I've been trying to soften my image. Ever since the incident with Skywalker's Padawan, I've been rethinking the stotic way of life." He explained. Ever since the now infamous Barriss Offee had revealed herself as a traitor to the Jedi and a murderer who framed Ahsoka Tano for the bombing on the Jedi Temple, things had been rough for the Jedi public relations wise. Most, like Prince Lee-Char of Dac felt that there was no proper investigation and that the Jedi foolishly jumped to conclusions in order to please the military and public. Koth felt guilty because he agreed with Windu in the sentiment that Tano was the bomber. In face the only ones that voted for Tano's innocence were Obi-Wan and Plo Koon (naturally) and Kit Fisto, although Shaak Ti had remained undecided. It was still a controversial topic around the Jedi. Some, like Aayla Secura, were furious as to how the incident was handled. "I see." Was all that Ossa said in response. The communicators then rang out. "This is Commander Frost! We are under heavy attack at the east wall and need back up, now!" the panicked clone yelled over the sound of explosions. Teshola looked up, and Koth nodded. "Go!" he said, and she jumped into a gunship that was passing by.

In orbit, Kossex piloted her Starfighter with grace and finesse. She fired upon a squadron of tri-fighters, successfully destroying them. "R9, are our weapons ready?" she asked her rusty orange astromech. R9-F5 beeped and booped in response. "Good." She said, a smirk coming on to her usually grim face. They flew into the hanger of a CIS flag ship and flipped around like the arms of a clock, destroying Vulture droids, droid engineers, and setting fuel canisters a blaze, resulting in a great explosion. She zoomed out of the hanger while her astromech screamed in exhilaration. "Green Squad," she spoke into her communicator, "Do you see the ship with a bad fire in its hanger?" "Yes General." Responded the Green Squad's captain. "Then open fire on that ship's bridge and destroy it." She ordered. "Yes General!" the captain said.

The ARC-107 fighters strafed and bombed the bridge of the ship, completely destroying it in a gigantic explosion. "Beat that, Skywalker." She muttered to herself. Then she noticed something most curious, just out of the corner of her eye. A droid bomber ship floated amongst the chaos of the battle unmanned, but it was undamaged. This was odd. She slowly edged her ship towards it, blasting down a Vulture droid that tried to speed past her. She looked it over, this was strange. No battle damage at all. Then she used the force to turn the ship upside down and then she saw him; General Grevious!

Grevious jumped onto her ship, using his clawed legs to crush R9 as it gave out one last pitiful beep. Kossex was too shocked to think, but she quickly snapped out of it. She grabbed the controls and went into a wild spiral, but Grevious used his talons to keep himself attached to the Starfighter. He used his strong arms to pry the cockpit open. In the blink of an eye all of Kossex's air vanished and she gasped and coldness took hold of her. She tried to grab her lightsaber, but Grevious gently slashed her seatbelt apart and she began to float out to space, Grevious grabbed her and took out her lightsaber. He watched with a sadistic satisfaction as the Weequay drifted off, slowly freezing into the pandemonium of the battle. Her dead corpse was smashed to pieces by a passing droid fighter.

He sat down and pushed a button closing the cockpit. He opened a frequency on his radio. "Time to do your part." He said to him accomplice on the planet below, as he began to pilot his stole ship down to the surface.

In the city, the clone engineer named Fixit worked tirelessly on the shield generator. "Come on! We've gotta get this damn thing operational! You wanna be blitzed up by the droids?!" He shouted at the others. "I'd prefer not." A clone deadpanned. "Then keep working." Fixit said, he didn't know what happened to the generator, most likely some kinda virus or something along those lines.

"How go the repairs?" asked a voice with a thick upper-class accent. Fixit turned to see Captain Pegg approaching him. "Sadly, slowly." Fixit reported to the human officer. Pegg stood at average height with blue eyes and a yellowish red hair. Fixit hoped to get him out of the room quick because Pegg was known for being quite unpleasant. "Kark." Pegg cursed, "Do you at least know what caused it?" "I suspect some Munn rebels, but the strange thing is how did they do it without us notici..." Fixit never finished his sentence as he was blasted in the back of the head. The dead engineer fell to the ground.

Pegg opened fire, killing the seventeen other engineers in the room. He ran over to the consol and pushed some buttons, locking the room down, making him safe. "That should keep the slaggers out of here." He said smugly. He took out his communicator and spoke into it. "General, you're good to go, do me a favor and kill all these Jedi bastards and bitches. Good riddance!" he said. "Just keep that shield down and you will be rewarded handsomely as promised, Captain." Grevious replied and with that the two cut off from each other. Pegg sat down in the monitor seat and sat in a relaxed pose. He opened up a map of the galaxy and looked it over. "Hmmm... Bespin should do it, no anti-slave laws there, and its not in the republic..."

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

Justin Nigthop deflected a laser bolt meant for his head. Surrounded by clones and AT-RTs in a small city on the far side of Munnilist, they were being hit on all sides by droids. "I bet my ass Grevious is behind this." Said the clone commander known as Slash. "What makes you think so?" Justin asked as he used the force, sending a dozen battle droids smashing into one another. "This is just like what happened at Hypoori sir. Tire us out, then he can easily kill us without much effort." Said the fearful clone as he blasted another droid.

As Grevious approached the capital city, he opened his channel to Dofine. "Captain, is the payload ready?" "Yes General. The ship is loaded up with explosives and it in position, just give the word." "Do it." Grevious said.

In The Invisible Hand, Lushros Dofine sighed. What he did gave him no pleasure, but he dared not disobeyed Grevious. 'May history forgive me.' He thought. "Send the ship down." He said to a tactical droid. "As you command, captain."

Across the atmosphere of the planet, a providence class CIS ship floated, while some fighters had opened fire on it, the ship was heavily shielded. Suddenly is began to descend, it then turned completely downwards like a giant dagger falling towards the earth below. The ship was loaded with fifty tones worth of explosives, it was set to detonate as soon as it touched the ground.

In the small city outskirts, Nigthop kicked a droid's head off, the slashed two droids behind him in half. Then he heard a clone yell in terror. "LOOK!" everyone, even the droids looked up to the sky. The ship fell, flames from the atmosphere dancing around it as it came closer and closer to them. The droids took advantage of the moment and slaughtered many of the stunned the clones. Nigthop turned to Slash. "Get to the tunnels and get the civilians out of here!" he commanded, "What about you sir?" "I'll hold that ship." Nigthop said, glancing at the juggernaut falling towards them. "Very well sir. And if one of us doesn't make it, well it was an honor and a privilege to serve with you." Said the loyal clone. "Thank you; see you in this life or the next." Justin responded.

Slash turned and ran to the command center which was in a panic, officers shouting out orders, blasters firing at droids, it was utter chaos.

Nigthop sighed as he jumped onto the wreckage of an AT-TE. When this was first started he had been wary of the clones, like his own master Rham Kota he did not trust them, but in time he came to appreciate them after an incident in which a clone trooper named Slash saved his life on Tellanroaeg he had quickly got over his prejudice, the clone graduated from trooper, to sergeant, to lieutenant, to captain, to commander over the course of the war and Justin himself graduated from knight to master.

Justin breathed in, gathering his strength, he then used all of his might and the brought his hands upward in one powerful move and the ship mere meters from the ground stopped dead in the air. Despite the randomness and unpredictability of the battle at hand, in Justin Nigthop's mind it was calm, silent; serenity. His bones and muscles ached, he could not hold this ship up for much longer. But he would try. He noticed some droidekas coming at his, transforming from ball to their deadly insect like forms, ready to fire and kill the Jedi. But before they even got to fire a single laser bolt, a rocket quickly reduced them to scrap metal.

Justin turned his head and saw Slash and several other clones acting as guard to him. "Slash! I told you to..." "I gave it to the rookies General! Figured they'd be more suited for it than a hardened bastard like me." Slash explained. "But I ordered you to..." "General... Justin, I am not leaving you, court martial me if you want but I will never abandon you." Slash said. Justin smiled, "Then by all means wreck some droids." The Jedi encouraged. "Gladly, sir." Slash said, heaving up his chain gun he opened fire and all droids in his sight.

From a distance away, a droid sniper, hiding in the wreck of a dropship focused on the Jedi. "Hands down Jedi." The droid said to no one in particular. And it fired.

Justin Nigthop was hit dead center in the chest. He fell off the AT-TE and landed on the ground with a loud thud. "Justin!" yelled Slash, horrified. He dropped his gun and dashed over to the fallen Jedi. He cradled the body in his arms, not noticing the ship finishing the fall. "Come on General, don't die of me! Medic!" He saw a medic clone coming towards them, but the medic was blown away by a droid's rocket blast. Slash leaned down and felt Nigthop's chest, no heart beat. His friend was dead. Six blasts from a battle droid hit Slash, he fell on top of his friend and superior. The tip of the ship collided with the ground, and all with a mile's radius died.

Across the planet, sometime before this tragedy happened, a Jedi Starfighter zipped through the skies, blasting down droid fighters as it flew to the city. Bultar Swan looked up as the ship sped over them. "What is Master Kossex doing down here?" she pondered aloud. A snarling reply came from Vooliff Monn, he had suggested that maybe the battle in orbit had turned well enough that she was no longer needed. "Unlikely old friend." Swan responded, but it was hopeful...

The Starfighter steadied itself, blasting and bombing the banking clan frigate that hovered over the city, the bridge was completely severed from its ship and it fell into a skyscraper, the ship began to fall to the city, but Eeth Koth, O-Mer, and Jinx used their combined strength to send it flying out of the city and colliding with another frigate, obliterating both. "Koth looked down and nodded in approval to the two young knights at a lower lever who had assisted him. Jinx smiled proudly but O-Mer was concerned, as was Koth. Both wondered the same question. 'What was Kossex doing? She could have caused a deadly amount of casualties.' But neither had time to dwell on the subject as the battle raged on.

At the southern side of the city, the back end, the Jedi Wiiba Bab crushed a droid with the force and send it smashing into a super battle droid. He snarled, "This is what I love a good fight!" He cheered as he jumped and decimated a mini-spider droid. Some clones watched nearby as they covered the Jedi general they were assigned to. "Never gets old when the General has his fun." One said, "Always a container of laughs that guy." Another agreed.

While Wiiba Bab was usually peaceful, noting got him more riled up then a good skirmish, his species were known for violent tendencies, so he always made sure to channel his into the battle he engaged in as a Jedi. Outside of battles he was very kind, very thoughtful, if a bit not all there.

As the last droid in the area was blasted down, Bab laughed heartily. "Excellent work men! Now let's get going to the next sector..." Just then a Jedi Starfighter flew overhead and disappeared behind a building. "That was Master Kossex's ship! Let's go greet her boys." The Gamorrean said, but they left a good amount of the clones behind for security. Only eight clones accompanied Wiiba Bab.

As they arrived to the landing pad they saw a disturbing sight; not only was the cockpit empty, but the astromech was crushed and there were claw marks on the fighter. Wiiba inspected it carefully, the seatbelts were slashed apart, and the cock[it window looked damaged. "What do you make of it General?" asked the clone behind him. "I don't know, but we should contact Master Koth at once." Then they heard the screaming, the gunshots, the sickening sound of crushed bones, and finally, and most disturbing, lightsabers.

At another part of the city Sila Zil slashed down a battle droid, then jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a blast from a Vulture droid, which was destroyed in turn by a turrent. Zil turned around and quickly ushered a Munn family into the entrance to the tunnel. The tunnels beneath the city were constructed to be shelters during intense battles. Many Munn civilians rushed into the entrance for sanctuary from the intense siege.

Her communicator beeped. "Sila Zil here, what is it?" she asked as she deflected a Vulture droid's blast sending right back at him, severing its wing. "Commander, the is Syringe, I've managed to evacuate all the wounded into the tunnels, but..." "But what?" Sila asked, although she had a feeling of what Syringe was going to say. "It's Zeal sir, the crazy fool's gone. Into the battle I assume." The medic admitted, knowing full well that this pissed the Zelosian off big time. "He what?" she asked calmly. "He's gone commander." Syringe repeated. "If the droids don't get him I will." The furious girl said. "I have no doubt of that sir." Syringe said. Then Sila felt something, the force was hemorrhaging, she fell and cried out in shock and pain. Across the city Eeth Koth, Vooliff Monn, Teshola Ossa, Bultar Swan, Jinx, O-Mer, Tikah Shiktel, and Wiiba Bab all clutched themselves in pain.

Eeth Koth looked across the city, pass the fields, and into the sky. He could see the smoke in the distance. "Justin..." he gasped.

"General! What the matter?" asked a trooper to Wiiba Bab as he cried out in shock. "So many dead..." was all the Gamorrean had to say. "And yet I'm only getting started." Said a voice. The clones and the Jedi looked up to see Grevious. Holding a dead trooper in hand, with all four arms out, three of which armed with lightsabers. "Grevious!" exclaimed the Jedi, igniting his lightsaber, ready for battle. "A Gamorrean Jedi? Now there's a sight!" Grevious mocked. Three clones opened fire; their blasts were sent right back at them killing all of them. "You killed Kossex didn't you?" asked Wiiba, "Guilty." Admitted Grevious. Wiiba glanced to a clone named Clip. "Clip, run, warn Master Koth and the others that General Grevious is here. The rest of us will handle him." The clone dashed away, running for dear life.

"You spare one but condemn the others and yourself to die? Typical Jedi." Mocked Grevious. "We'll see about that..." said a clone, readying his rifle. "Yes we will." Grevious agreed in an almost friendly tone of voice. He jumped up and, twirling around creating a colorful circle of blue and green, decapitated two of the clones. He landed and struck Bab's lightsaber, the two held their respective stances. One clone rushed at Grevious only to be impaled in the chest. Another clone rushed Grevious from behind only for Grevious to jump up and use his sharp feet to stab into the clone's guts and send him flying into a wall. Wiiba pulled his blade up and then struck down forcefully pinning two of Grevious' swords and using the force to send the third out of the cyborg's reach. Grevious gave in to Bab's forceful push of the blade and dodged Bab's saber he took a low blow and eviscerated the Gamorrean who fell with a loud squeal of anguish.

Grevious admired his handiwork, looking as the dying Jedi gaped in horror as his intestines now began to fall out. Grevious could no longer smell but he knew the Gamorreans were infamous for three things; stupidity, strength, and smell. He turned just in time to atch the clone he had thrown into the wall a mere minute ago, the clone had found Grevious' third saber. Grevious grabbed the Clone by the neck and gently took the lightsaber back. "Thank you, so kind of you to pick this up for me." Grevious said in a sickly sweet tone of voice. He then smashed the injured clone into his fallen general's cut open stomach. If the clone's reaction was anything to go by; it did indeed smell horrible. As he died he heard one last taunt from Grevious. "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside." With a haunting laughter accompanying the remark.

Clip ran. He ran so fast he thought his lungs were going to burst. He knew he had to get as far away as possible from Grevious. He took out his communicator and franticly began speaking in it. "This is trooper Clip and I'm in section 29, General Grevious is here! He has killed General Kossex and had engaged General Bab, I repeat General Grevious is here! Send help ASAP as in now as in get the hell over AHHHH!" The clone screamed out as Grevious crashed into him, crushing his spine.

Grevious took the communicator from the now departed clone and spoke into it. "That's right Jedi, I'm here! Your Jedi friends; the Gamorrean and the Weequay are dead. If you want to avenge them, come to me in section 28!" He announced, he then dropped the small cylinder and crushed it.

Eeth Koth sighed as he walked down the stairs to the lower level. Grevious was here. Poodoo. Tikah Shiktel's voice came over the frequency. "Master Koth, what are we going to do about Grevious?" asked the Zygerrian who had a small hint of fear in his voice. Eeth Koth gathered his strength. "Tikah, Sila, Jinx, O-Mer, you are all going to join me in hunting Grevious down and ending him." "What about me and the others?" asked Teshola Ossa, "How is your end of the battle?" asked Koth. "Bad, but we're holding." She answered. "Then as soon as it lightens up, come join us." He said. He turned to Commander Slaughter, named so because of his high kill count. "Commander; gather your men. We're going hunting." The Zabrak commanded. "Yes General." The clone said, he ran off to fetch his best men.

Eeth Koth turned to a communication officer. "Are we still being jammed?" he asked, "Naturally sir, but we can contact out ships in orbit." The officer said. "Then put me through to Admiral Fax." Koth said. It only took a minute and the grey haired Admiral's hologram form appeared. "Yes General Koth, we're a bit busy as the moment." "I noticed, we are being jammed and we need reinforcements I have a plan, I want you to send out a shuttle and have get away from the jamming range, then have then send out a distress signal." Very good General I'll have it done." Fax said. The hologram faded, Koth turned and saw Slaughter standing at attention. "Ready and waiting, sir." He reported. Koth smirked, "Let's kill the killer."

**To be Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

Fax looked to another officer. "Is the shuttle ready to launch?" "Yes sir, just give the word and it'll launch.", "The word is give." Fax said.

The shuttle cautiously exited the flagship and dodged a blast from a tri-fighter that flew past them. "That was close." The pilot said. "Steady Talon." Warned the communications officer that went with him, "How long till we're clear of the war zone?" he asked. "ETA is six minutes." Talon said, "Until then I'll do my best to dodge missiles and blasts and other ships." Talon knew that the communications clone was uneasy, rarely did the tech types have to do something this dangerous. Another clone manned the guns, blasting away any droid that took an interest in them.

Soon they were almost out of the battle. "Get ready to make your call." Talon said. "Talon!" yelled the gunner, "I think they're on to us!" but these were the last words the gunner spoke as laser blast hit the turrent port and flames poured out of the entrance hole. Another blast shook the ship, causing the rear door to fall off into space. Talon pushed a button and closed the cockpit door. "Can you get us to hyperspace?" asked the communications clone frantically. "Kark! I can't! There's a damn frigate moving right in front of us!" Talon yelled. Another blast hit the ship, this time slamming the communications clone into the wall. "Damn." Was Talon's last word as a missile hit the cockpit, destroying the ship.

"Admiral, Talon's shuttle has been destroyed!" yelled a junior officer. "Send another!" Fax ordered. "Too late! Yelled an officer who began to run to the exit. Fax turned around and saw a heavily damaged separatists ship about to crash into the bridge. Before Fax could shout out another order, the ships collided, killing all on the bridge.

On Munnililist the group of Jedi and clones alike walked carefully into section 28, just as Grevious had said. "Is there anything of importance in this sector?" Tikah asked a clone. "Only the entrance to the main power station, and the connect tunnels." answered a clone. The connect tunnels, as they were called, connected the main power station to various exits and entrances throughout the city. "If he went in there he could have come out any random sector in the city." Said Jinx, "I think he'll stay in one place where he can get the drop on us. Then use the tunnels to his advantage." Said Eeth Koth.

Sila Zil readied her lightsaber, she was terrified, though she tried not to show it, the subtle shake in her hand gave her away, though no one paid it any notice. She had heard the stories of Jedi killed by Grevious; Sha'gi, Tarr Seirr, Nadarr Vebb, Daakman Barrek were all dead, slain by Grevious' hands. She could see O-Mer was ever more terrified than she was, the look of horror was clear as day on his face. Jinx was confidant, showing no fear, but she could sense a little bit of doubt in him. Her own master, Tikah Shiktel showed concern, but that was it. Her master did not fear death, but her did worry for his Padawan. Eeth Koth looked to be deep in concentration; Koth still had a small pain in his chest from Grevious using electro-torture on him some years ago. If he was afraid he did not show it, but the incident at Salucami had scarred him emotionally. She could not read the clones' faces but she could feel their emotions; fear, bravery, vengeful, uncertain, it was a big mixed bag when it came to emotions, especially about someone who had killed so many clones and Jedi.

They came to the main entrance of the power station, four more clone troopers lay dead in front of it. One's arm had been torn out of his socket and used as a paintbrush, creating an arrow pointing to the power station entrance. Eeth Koth turned to the four other Jedi and the forty eight clones that accompanied them. "If anyone wants to go elsewhere your welcome to. I don't blame you for being afraid, but we must stop him. So if you want to leave, you can." No one, clone or Jedi, left. "Thank you." Said the Zabrak master as he went into the opened door.

They walked down the ramp and entered the main control room for the station. All personal had gone into shelters so there weren't any dead bodies. Sila Zil sat in a chair and operated a computer. "Master Koth," she said as she looked at recent activities, "He's locked down all but five channels. He could be in one of the locked down one." She said. "No Sila, he's in one of the opened ones. He wants to hunt, not hide. Lock down the main entrance!" he ordered and Sila did so. "We'll split up, five channels; five Jedi, ten clones each. May the force be with you all." He said, and with that they each went separate ways.

Teshola Ossa deflected a blast from an Octuptarra Magna tri-droid, sending at an ATT, creating a massive fireball. Teshola continued fighting onward. The Twi'lek was born as a slave, her parents were taken to separate planets and she was to be taken to Zygerria for training, but ship she and many other young children were on was attacked and liberated. She was rescued by a Jedi named Coleman Trebor and he sensed the force around her. He took her to the temple and years later she became his Padawan, becoming a knight just weeks before the Geonosis incident. She had been heart broken to discover the tragic news of his death and she received many condolences from Kit Fisto, whom replaced Trebor on the council. In her career as a Padawan she had grown increasingly disgusted with the ideals of slavery, especially with the hypocritical Zygerrians, she was disappointed when she could not assist in the attack on their home world, but she was satisfied with carnage that she saw in reports.

Part of this hatred came from a mission she and her master had been on years ago, where she posed as a pleasure slave and he as a trader. She had been among the slaves for a week and during that week she went through abuse and humiliation, physically and mentally. She was rather naive when it came to the ways of sex being a Padawan, but that horrible week had educated her. The floggings, the electric shocks, the tightness of the dancing dress that barley covered anything and gave a far too generous view of her breasts and posterior; were all terrible ordeals that she hated thinking of and thought of whenever the word slave was mentioned around her. When she and Trebor had managed to get the marines to the slave trading headquarters and all involved were arrested and the slaves sent to rehabilitation centers and eventually home, Trebor apologized endlessly for her ordeal, while she forgave him she didn't think he ever forgave himself.

As she slashed a few droids in half, then deflected a laser blast meant for a clone near her, she wondered uneasily about the hunt for Grevious. They were going up against a Grevious that had the element of surprise on his side, and that was when he was at his most deadly. "General Ossa," said the clone commander next to her, "General Koth has contacted us, they're in the connecting tunnels, he said they will contact you if they need assistance." He said as he shot down some flying battle droids that hovered like angry wasps. "Good commander, very good." Teshola said, but she knew that they would need all the help they could get.

In the first tunnel Jin and his ten clones walked down the dark and twisting corridors, not sure of what the next turn would hold. "Any life signs?" he asked a clone holding a sensor. "No sir, but the instruments down here might be slagging up me sensor. Probably why Grevious went down here." Said the clone named Arik.

The soon came to a large room, filled to the brim with energy conduits, the heat being generated by the energy was creating perspiration to fall from the metal ceiling. Several clones went ahead to search the room. A clone named Bog turned to the light switch and noticed it had been utterly smashed. "Sir, look." Bog said gesturing to the smashed panel. "He's here." Jinx said, igniting his lightsaber. Then there was a scream from the far end of the room. Jinx and fix other clones went to inspect it, while Bog and three other clones stayed to block the exit.

Jinx and his clones arrived at the source of the scream. A clone had been torn to pieces by lightsaber. The head was cut in two, the torso in four, arms and legs in various painful positions. "By the force... who was it?" asked Jinx. "Info." Said the medic as he kneeled to inspect the body. "How do you know?" asked Arik, "He always liked to draw on his boots." Said the medic, holding up the foot, which was still attached to the leg.

Then more screams rang out, this time from the entrance. "Bog!" yelled Jin, the Jedi and the five clones quickly came to the entrance only to find all four clones dead. Bog was decapitated; another had been stabbed in the chest, the other two cut in half. "Stick together!" Jinx ordered, "He can't take us all together!" he added. "Wrong." Said the raspy voice of the murderous cyborg, the voice coming from seemingly all around them. Arik screamed as he was hauled up into the ceiling, hauled up by a wire. "Arik! Arik!" yelled Jinx. The clones opened fire, briefly lighting up a small ledge where Grevious squatted taking hold of the screaming clone. The screaming stopped, and Arik's sensor fell from the ledge. Grevious pounced, using his talons to snatch the medic's head and smash him into the wall, killing him instantly. Another clone, in the panic opened fire, accidently killing the clone next to him.

Jinx and the two remaining clones stood their ground as Grevious rose up, igniting four lightsabers. Jinx ignited his, "If you get the chance, shoot him." Jinx said. Grevious kneeled down, then jumped up in the air, somersaulting and landing behind the three remaining opponents. He impaled the clones but Jinx avoided the blades. Jinx looked at the menacing, towering murderer. Jinx subtly glanced down at his communicator; he wouldn't even have the chance to say one word if he took it out, but it would get the message across that Grevious had killed him and give away Grevious' location.

Grevious struck downwards, but Jinx blocked it, he jumped into the air, kicking Grevious in the face. He landed on his feet and tried to use the force to smash Grevious into the conduit but Grevious had used his sharp feet the anchor himself to the floor. Grevious jumped up, slamming all four lightsabers down, but Jinx dodged it just barley, but Jinx felt a pain in his lower side; Grevious used his foot, which held an extra lightsaber to skewer him. Jinx fell as the lightsaber powered down. Grevious kneeled down taking Jinx's lightsaber and grabbed the dying Twi'lek by his lekku. Grevious swung the blade down.

At the shield generator room Pegg continued fantasizing about the outcome of his betrayal, true Bespin was a dead end planet but it was at least pretty; way more that he could say for Tatooien or Nal Hutta. He could probably look up a planet that had no anti-slave laws and one where the Republic had no command over, but one that was paradise for his needs. About a year ago he had ordered a Farghul slave from Zygerria, the feline species were usually tough and hard to capture but one female had been completely forced into submission and he knew just the area of Coruscant where people usually stayed away from, where he could keep the slave fed and subdued while he was away. But the siege on Zygerria thanks to the Jedi's poster boy Skywalker and Shiktel, a traitor to his kind, his slave had been liberated, though thankfully no connection had been made to him as the Zygerrians usually protected their clients by wiping out all data when the possibility of arrest arose. He had been damned furious when he got the report about the attack on Zygerria. Damn Jedi, always sticking up for the poor unfortunate souls. So when a dark Jedi named Sora Bluq approached him about helping out in sabotaging any planet defense the Jedi and clones could come up with he immediately said yes. The Weequay turncoat explained that he was looking for human officers who had feelings of hatred for the Jedi and oh boy did Pegg fit the bill.

He had been more than happy to help when Grevious contacted him and told him the plan he was karkin' ecstatic. Although Pegg did, of course, make the arrangements of the deal clear, protection from Jedi, twenty-five slave girls, all completely broken and submissive and chosen by him, and a nice villa on a planet far away from any Jedi or republic ships. He figured the arrangement of slave girls would be easy; seven Twi'leks, five Togrutas, three humans, four Farghuls, two Zeltrons, one Cathar, two Zelosians, and one Melodie. HE knew the requirements he wanted; large breasts, pretty faces, round curves, and completely submissive. Oh it would be paradise; a large comfortable bed, using human breasts as pillows while always having a slave on top of him giving him pleasure with breasts bouncing and constant sweat and moaning: to Pegg it was paradise. It was the perfect plan. Although, he did find the Jedi known as Sila Zil attractive, maybe he could convince Grevious to spare her and then take her to what Zygerrian allies the CIS had left. But he doubted he could convince Grevious.

The communicator from the dead Fixit sounded off. "Fixit! Where is that shield? We need it up now!" came the voice of Bultar Swan. "Damn." Cursed Pegg, he took out his comlink and began firing his pistol at the ceiling to create the noise of battle. "Yes General Swan, we're a bit busy at the moment!" he cried, acting distressed. "Captain Pegg? What's going on?" she asked. "Some droids made their way to us General, we're holding them off, Fixit is making progress but the generators have been hit hard by the droids, it'll take some more time." He explained, hoping dearly that the Jedi would buy it. "Very well Captain Pegg. Would you like reinforcements?" she offered. "No General! We're quite fine, only a dozen or so left." He said, dodging a laser blast. "Good, tell Fixit not to rush it." She said as an explosion shattered the comlink in the background of the noise. "Very good General; Pegg out." He said, switching it off. He dropped his pistol and sighed. "Sith Spawn that was close." He said.

At the front wall, things were at an impasse. Cannon to the fright, cannon to the left, explosions everywhere and a steady amount of casualties on both sides. Vooliff Monn slashed down four droids, using the force to claw them apart. Bultar Swan helped to guide the clone trooper's grenades and rockets to hit strong points in the droid's defense. She called to Vooliff, "Vooliff, how are you holding?" she asked, He growled an answer. He was right, at this rate the battle would go on for days; they could very well have another Jabiim or Sarrish on hand.

Vooliff Monn could speak galactic basic, but preferred to speak in his native tongue. This made it aggravating for the clones but they soon grew used to it. Bultar had befriended Voolif when they were both Younglings; Vooliff was an outcast due to his monstrous appearance and his using growls and snarls for communication. To outcast a Jedi youngling was frowned upon by Master Yoda, it was Yoda himself who encouraged the young Bultar to become friends with the wolf like creature. She understood him perfectly and rarely spoke in basic around her because he felt more comfortable speaking to her that way.

"General Swan!" Commander Zhan yelled, "We got trouble in orbit!" he said. "What's the trouble Zhan?" she asked, "It appears that our flagship has been badly damaged, the bridge completely destroyed." He elaborated. "You mean Fax..." "Fax is dead General." He said bluntly. "And the communications shuttle?" she questioned, already knowing the answer. "Destroyed." Bultar sighed. "I'll contact Master Koth. I want to tell him this myself." She said. "Yes General." Zhan said, quickly dodging a blast aimed for him, then shooting the droid that dared open fire on him.

Bultar moved behind an AT-TE and took out her comlink. "Master Koth, any progress on Grevious?" she asked. "None so far Bultar." He reported. "Master Koth, Fax is dead and our flagship heavily crippled." There was silence over the frequency. "What? Asked O-Mer, a sense of unbelief in his voice. "By the force." Muttered Tikah. "Koth, what do you want us to do?" asked Teshola Ossa. "I will engage Grevious, if I fail, then abandon the planet." Koth said. There was a collective "WHAT?!" from the other Jedi as well as several clone commanders. "Master, excuse me but that is insane!" cried Sila Zil, "I agree with Commander Zil." Said Slaughter, "This planet has far too many advantages, positing, shipping lanes, droids factories..." he said, "Plus the senate would be furious with us, not to mention he council would not be too happy with that plan either." Added Tikah. "I know, but the planet is not worth loosing the lives of all these clones, Jedi, officers, and civilians!" Koth explained. "But Master Koth if we leave more droids would be built and that would lead to more deaths." Said Teshola Ossa.

"We'll blow the detonators we placed on them when we took the planet." Koth explained. "This is not an easy choice, and I will take full responsibility." He said. "What about the Munn people?" asked Sila Zil, "Tell them to go into hiding in the shelters. They won't be harmed by Grevious, the banking clan doesn't what Munn blood all over their city." He said. "Master, excuse me but I have tow things to report." Said o-Mer, "Go ahead." Said Koth. "One is that the doors connecting the channels are now opened thanks to Hacker here." "Don't everyone cheer my name and put me on a throne." Joked the clone named Hacker. "And secondly, Jinx hasn't been taking part in this conversation." They all realized he was right, there was not one comment from Jinx or his clones.

"Jinx this is Master Koth, report in." Nothing. Dead silence.

Tikah Shiktel looked around, as did his clones. Suddenly there was a large clanging out. "What was that?' asked a clone fearfully. "Steady." Said Tikah. From the air vent above them hung the severed head of Jinx. His lekku tied around the metal bars. "I found him, he's dead." Tikah said soberly into the comlink. There was silence for a minute, but O-Mer broke it. "Jinx?" he asked, he sounded broken.

"Don't worry. You'll all be joining him soon enough!" said the voice of Grevious. He slammed down from the ceiling, crushing a clone under him and using his lightsabers to slash five others apart. He sized up and glared at Tikah and the four remaining clones. "He's here! Get over her now!" yelled Tikah as he blocked one of Grevious' blows, but a clone was not so lucky as Grevious slashed across the face, blinding and killing him. Tikah braced himself as he blocked another blow from Grevious, a clone managed to blast Grevious in the back, to which Grevious gave out a pained grunt. Grevious struck Tikah again, but again the Zygerrian blocked it. "You're finished Grevious!" Shiktel growled at him. "Never!" Grevious screamed as jumped into the air and evaded a slash from Tikah, their blades hit again, only for Tikah to gain the upper hand and cut one of Grevious' fingers off. Grevious looked at his stub for a finger and glared at Shiktel. "Believe me murderer, that's only the beginning of your punishment." And they clashed again.

The three other Jedi ran to Tikah Shiktel's location. Sila Zil quietly prayed that her master would live. 'Please Master, stay alive!'

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star Wars belongs to Disney.**

Tikah Shiktel used the force to smash several crates into Grevious, but he stood his ground and he managed to slash the last one apart. Grevious smashed down the blades but Shiktel managed to hold it off. A clone managed to blast Grevious in the shoulder, this caused Grevious to loose his hold and Shiktel slashed him across the knee-plate. Grevious snarled, then he went into a wild spin killing two of the four clones; one was slashed across the stomach and cut off both arms of the other.

Grevious jumped up into the rafters. Tikah looked up. "Captain; activate your night vision." The clone captain looked up, activating his visor. He looked around, "I don't see him General. He might have gone into the air shafts." "Master!" cried Sila cried as she and O-Mer plus the twenty clones with them arrived. "You're alive! Where's Grevious?" she asked. "Somewhere up there." He said. "I have a suggestion." Said a clone. "Go ahead." Tikah permitted. "Let's blast the slag outta him." The clone said. "Permission granted." Tikah said.

The twenty two clones aimed up at the rafters and opened fire. Small explosions and pieces of debris fell from the ceiling. They ceased fire and listened to the falling rubble. "Any life signs?" asked O-Mer. "None sir." Reported a clone. There was a loud smashing sound from behind them. Four clones cried out as Grevious impaled them with his lightsabers. Tikah rushed foward and the clones blasted Grevious managing to hit him several times. Tikah blocked the blades, but Grevious used his extra arms to gut the Zygerrian. The breath rushed out of Shiktel's lungs. Grevious turned around and slashed both of Tikah's arms off.

"Master!" screamed Sila Zil. Sila used the force to pull his dying body to her. The clones gave her cover and managed to hit Grevious multiple times. Grevious jumped up, taking hold of a rafter, he detached a thermal detonator from a compartment on his hip, he snickered and dropped the small ball. "Grenade! Down! Get the..." the explosion silenced the captain. The explosion caused the machines around them to burst. Twelve of the clones were killed. Grevious landed down, using his feet to crush the head of a clone who had survived the blast. O-Mer looked at the fearsome cyborg. O-Mer used the force to pull the doors open. "Run!" O-Mer yelled. He took off into a hallway. "What now?" asked a clone, "Do what he says and friggin run!" replied another. The seven remaining troopers took off into the open doors. Grevious looked at the door that Sila Zil was in, she was trying desperately to get her dying master to wake up. A clone kneeled next to her, "Commander, we need to leave." He said to her. She looked down at Tikah. He was dead. She used the force to force to block the doorway with a large hunk of machinery. "Let's go." She said, trying to keep her emotions hidden.

Grevious laughed as he took off into a opened hallway. As he ran off into the dimly lit corridor. He slashed a retreating clone trooper in half. Eeth Koth dashed with Commander Slaughter and the nine other clones joined him in the large room where the battle had taken place. The surveyed the dead bodies of over twenty clones. "Damn." Muttered Slaughter. Eeth Koth looked to a blocked off doorway, he could sense the dead body the Tikah Shiktel. "Find joy in the Force my friend." Koth silently prayed. Teshola Ossa's voice came over the comlink. "Master Koth! What's happening?" she asked. "Teshola I need you to meet us at the capital building." He said. "Why there?" she asked, "Because that's where our battle with Grevious shall be." He answered. "Tell Bultar to begin evacuation procedures." He said. "It will be done Master Koth. And try and stay alive until I get there." She said.

In the tunnels Hacker held his wrist computer up to the door's pad computer. He was trying desperately to open the door. "Come on, come on, please!" he whispered, shaking nervously. He didn't hear the metal foot steps until it was too late.

Sila Zil and the clone trooper ran down the twisting hallway. "What's your name trooper?" she asked, he had been one of the clones assigned to O-Mer, "Trigger-happy, Commander, I guess you can already tell how I got the name." He said jokingly. "You got any idea as to where we're going Commander?" he asked her. "Yes, we're getting out of these tunnels." She answered. "Thank Jango for..." he didn't finish his sentence before they saw two dead bodies of clone troopers. One was upside down and forced into a wall with a large gash from his neck to his groin. The other trooper's head was smashed into the ceiling. They didn't stop to inspect the dead bodies any further, they simply ran.

At the front gate Bultar Swan was feeling very uneasy. She didn't like to run away, but she knew that Teshola was right, this battle was lost. "Zhan, keep those AT-TE's and heavy turrents firing, pull back all troopers." Swan ordered. "Yes General, but what about the civilians?" he asked, "I've already sent messengers to them, they will be safe underground." She said. "Very good sir. Alright boys, let's get moving! I want everyone behind the wall now!" he barked. Vooliff Monn growled something to Bultar, she simply nodded in agreement. "I know that fleet will be a hindrance to any attempt to escape, but just hope that we can get through." She said to her old friend.

In the tunnels Sila Zil and Trigger-Happy kept running, they had already found the body of one other clone trooper and Sila knew that the other three were most likely dead as well. Then she heard something, a scream. She looked down an open door and the screams got louder. "Who is that?" asked Trigger-Happy, "O-Mer." Said Sila, recognizing his voice. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! Poodoo! Help me! Somebody help me please!" he cried in horror. They heard footsteps, far too loud to be O-Mer's. "O-Mer! Run!" Sila yelled into the long dark hallway, "He's right behind me, he's going to kill me Sila, help me! Oh gods please!" They could hear the utter panic in his voice, the complete and utter fearfulness in his voice. "Run O-Mer!, Just run, run as fast as you can!" she screamed, she let her emotions fully show, as tears ran down her face. All they could hear now was the clanking of Grevious' feet and the screaming and babbling of O-Mer.

As O-Mer got closer, they could see Grevious crawling on the ceiling. In an incredibly fast, nearly happening in a nanosec, Grevious reached down, grabbed O-Mer's head, hauled him up to the ceiling, and used his lightsabers to cut the Cerean in half. O-Mer's lower body went flying across the hallways and crashed behind Sila and Trigger-Happy. The clone quickly pushed a button closing the door before Grevious could reach them. "Come on!" he said to Sila, he grabbed her and pulled her along the hallway. He pushed her along before turning around and reloading his gun. "Trigger-Happy, you can't fight him!" Sila yelled, "I beg to differ Commander, it's what I was bred for." He said. "I can't allow you to die just to buy me some more precious moments." She said. "Yes you can. Commander, you Jedi are more important to the war in the long run, us clones? We're just over glorified cannon fodder. He said. "No to me, not to any Jedi I know." She responded. They heard Grevious lightsabers cutting through the door. "Go. Now! Just do me a favor Commander, when this damn war is over remember us, all of us." He said. She forced down a sob as she nodded sadly. "I will." "Good, now get out of here." And Sila Zil ran, as one brave clone died for her.

Stakeout, one of Koth's troops had been chosen to lure Grevious into the capital building as he was the fastest. He knew his way back but just in case two other clones went with him, stationed in hidden alcoves in the tunnels. He heard gunfire and an overjoyed clone screaming insults. "Trigger-Happy." Muttered Stakeout as he quickly made his way to the source of the screaming.

Sila Zil ran further into the darkness; she knew that Trigger-Happy was dead as she could no longer hear his over the top vulgar insults. She came to a door and used the Force to open it and close it as she entered. She quickly took note that the area she was in was lit, and she could hear the sound of humming. But not a machine hum, a vocal one. And she recognized the voice. Captain Pegg. She knew she was in the shield generator. She walked into the main room and quickly saw the dead clone bodies, she turned around a corner and saw Pegg sitting relaxed in a chair. "Pegg!" she shouted, he saw and swore, "Kark!" he jumped down to the ground and fired his pistol at her but she dodged it, she ignited her lightsaber and slashed his gun in half. She held the blade to his head. "Up." She said calmly. He slowly rose up, not wanting her to kill him right then and there. "Traitor." She hissed. "I can assure you this is not what it looks like." He said nervously. "Not a good try you idiot." She said. "Do you have any idea what you've done here today?! The clones and Jedi that have died because of you?! You traitorous slime ball." She yelled, "You can't win this Jedi whore! Grevious will be victorious today, and if I'm feeling generous I'll convince him to spare you." He said, "Spare me? Why the hell would you want him to spare me?" se asked, completely stupefied. "Well, you are rather attractive." He answered. That was it, this slagger was dying, no question. She knew it was unjedi of her, but that didn't really matter anymore.

She raised her lightsaber up to strike him, but something kept it from going down, she knew what it was and she swiftly dodged a lightsaber meant for her head and jumped to the other side of the room. Grevious stood there, glaring at her. "Ah, General!" Pegg greeted, "I'm glad you came just in time, She was about to kill me." "Yes, not hard to see why." Grevious said, Pegg ignored that comment and continued on. "General, I know this will sound odd, but I want you to spare her. I mean look at her! She's gorgeous, perfect pleasure slave material." As he went on Sila grew more and more disgusted with him. "And, now bare with me General, and if we manage to make a Jedi like her into a pleasure slave think of how fearsome it'll make you!" he said. "Grevious looked at him, "Okay I know, she's no Aayla Secura or Serra Keto but she's still sexually attractive." The human went on. Grevious sighed in annoyance, and moved to Pegg.

He picked him up and lifted him over an electrical conduit. "Gen... General what are you doing?! Sir, please no! I, I..." "Idiot." Was all Grevious said in response. He slammed the human on to the conduit and listened to the horrific screams, Sila Zil moved away, managing to force open the door and slink away as Grevious watched his handiwork. Pegg screamed as his flesh began to burn and his intestines were set ablaze. He looked up at Grevious watching him die. It was the last thing he saw before his eyeballs exploded. His screams escalated, but quickly died down as he expired. Grevious turned away; he had a Jedi to kill.

Sila Zil dashed into the court yard, which was covered in dead clones and droids, but she saw a familiar face or helmet as the case was. "Zeal?" she said, "Commander! Good to see you're alive." He said to her. She walked up to him and hugged him, "Zeal, you would not believe what I've been through today." "Try me." He joked. She looked up and saw two gunships approaching them. "Perfect timing." She whispered. "Oh hell, it's Grevious!" screamed Zeal, he shoved Sila behind him, Grevious came towards them, deflecting Zeal's gunfire with his lightsabers. Sila ignited her lightsaber. "General! Have another lightsaber for your collection, on me!" she yelled as she used the Force to throw her lightsaber in a straight line, it impaled Grevious' shoulder and pinned him to the wall. "AH! Jedi scum!" he yelled Zeal began firing on Grevious as the gunship got closer, ready to finish Grevious off and they we're making sure to have their rockets on him so it would permanently destroy him.

Grevious tore the lightsaber out of him shoulder and threw it right at Sila Zil, but Zeal blocked it, impaling himself in the chest. "Zeal!" screamed Sila. Grevious dashed over to a dead super battle droid and took its arm and aimed it at the gunship. Just as the gunship fired the rockets Grevious fired the battle droid's arm, they collided in mid air and the explosion caught the gunship in it. The gunship span wildly out of control as it burst into flames. Sila Zil looked up and used the Force to hold it, Grevious looked at her and she looked at him. Grevious ran into the door as Sila Slammed the burning ship into the building. Grevious was sent flying into the wall, his back badly singed.

The second gunship landed and a clone offered Sila his hand, "Commander are you alright?" he asked as she climbed aboard. "No." she said as she sat down. "Are you heading to the ships?" she asked, "Yes Commander." The clone answered. "Then let's go." She said. As the gunship ascended into the air, Sila Zil took one last, long look at the carnage. Dead clones, dead droids, wrecked ships, and a dead friend. Friends. She put her head in her hands and began to weep. She knew she had to make a choice after this was over. One that would changer her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Star Wars belongs to Disney, seriously if I owned it the Zhan books and some of the Darkhorse comics would still be canon and Clone Wars would last for 200 episodes. And I would sure as hell make sure Damon Lindelof stays as far away from it possible**

Stakeout heard the explosion and felt the building shake and pieces of dust fell all around him. He quietly walked into the entrance to the shield generators, he saw Grevious, the cyborg slowly lifted his heavy body up from the steel ground, muttering something in an alien language that the clone did not recognize.

'I don't know about this...' thought Stakeout, but it was way too late for second thoughts. "Hey Grevious! Come and catch me! Take your best shot!" as the Clone ran for all he was worth as he heard the thundering foot steps of the cyborg behind him.

"He's right behind me!" yelled Stakeout as he ran for all he was worth.

Up ahead another clone waited as he heard Stakeout approaching him and he readied his gun. 'Come on ya overgrown scrapheap, I wanna see you up close.' He thought to himself.

He peaked his head out of the alcove and saw Stakeout coming to him with a tall, thin white shape right behind him. He waited for Stakeout and Grevious to speed past him. The clone jumped out of his alcove only to receive a lightsaber to his neck. Grevious inwardly smirked as the clone fell dead. "Not very subtle sneak attack I must say." Grevious muttered to himself. He resumed his pursuit of the retreating clone.

Stakeout heard the small grunt his fellow clone gave out as he died. Stakeout knew the entrance to the capital building and the elevator that would take the to the top was not far ahead, he kept running as he saw the second runner clone ahead of him. "Come on, come on!" the runner called.

Stakeout managed to make it inside, "Where's the other guy?" asked Runner, "Dead." Stakeout said simply. The runner looked out to the hallway only to meet a metal fist to his face.

Stakeout heard a sickening crunching sound. He whipped around seeing Grevious with blood on his fist and the runner on the ground, his jaw unnaturally loosened by the metal punch and blood pouring on the floor. Stakeout didn't waste one second, he rushed into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor.

"Come on damn it!" he yelled but it was too late. As the doors began to close Grevious calmly walked in and as the elevator began to ascend he began to let out as sadistic laugh.

About a mile away Teshola Ossa arrive to the scene of a Gunship evacuating. "Is everything in order?" she asked the clone captain present. "Yes General, I may not like to run from a fight, but I'll be happy to get away from this place." The Twi'lek nodded; she could see the exhaustion behind the clone's visor. She glanced over and spied a BARC speeder. She walked over and mounted it. "General, where are you going?" the clone asked. "General Koth is going to battle Grevious, I shall aid him." She said as she sped off into the war torn city.

The capital building was the largest building in the city. It had various platforms for ships to land and it was on one of these platforms that Eeth Koth decided to make his last effort to kill Grevious. Slaughter and six other clones stood prepared to fight. "Are you ready Commander?" asked the Zabrak, "Ready as I'll ever be sir." The commando said. There was a bit of edge in his voice. "Have you heard from out runners?" asked Koth, "No, but the elevator's coming up. If Grevious is in there, we'll be ready for the bastard."

In the hallway four clones waited as the elevator came closer and close to them. You could feel the suspense around them. They all knew they would most likely not live to see the end of the day. There was a 'bing!' as the elevator finally reached the top floor. The doors opened and the four clones opened fire, blasting an entire clip from each of their rifles.

As they ceased fire they looked inside the lift and saw noting but holes from the gunfire. "Slag! Where he hell did he go?!" cried one of the clones. Two clones walked in cautiously and looked upwards. They aimed their guns at the ceiling only for them to begin falling.

To the two clone outside the elevator it happened in the blink of an eye; one second they were aiming their guns at the roof of the small room the next the entire elevator and the two clones were gone, but their screams could be heard from below and were getting further away.

Grevious jumped down from the above the door, his talons snatching a clone from the floor and crushing his neck. The last remaining clone ran for it screaming; "He's here! Grevious is here!" but it didn't do him much good as he was quickly killed. He fell with a burning gash across his back.

Ahead Eeth Koth ignited his lightsaber, Commander Slaughter readied his chain gun, and the two remaining clones prepared themselves. One got up on a ledge near the entrance to the door and the other took out a grenade. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

Grevious entered through the doors and his hand swiftly reached out and grabbed the clone that was on the ledge and threw him over the edge, sending him falling dozens of stories to his death. The other clone rushed foward, tossing the grenade at Grevious only for Grevious to catch the small ball-esque object and throw it back at the clone. It exploded, killing the clone and sending some body parts down on to the city below. Eeth Koth reached out with the Force and stopped Grevious in his tracks, Slaughter opened fire, Grevious ignited his lightsabers and managed to block some of the heavy lasers that come at him, but for the moment he was trapped.

Far, far below in the city Teshola Ossa arrived at the primary entrance to the capital building. She looked up as she heard a scream, a clone trooper slammed into the ground before she had time to realize what was happening. She looked away in disgust at the sight of the broken body only for a leg landed a few meters away from her.

She looked up at the landing platforms far above her. "Grevious." She whispered bitterly. She rushed into the capital building and saw the smashed elevator with blood from the two clones making little rivers. She climbed up over the wreckage and gathered her strength and jumped. It would take over a dozen jumps, but she had to make it.

Far above on the landing platform Grevious snarled in pain as one of his right hands was blasted off. "We got him now sir!" boasted Slaughter as Koth kept up his hold on Grevious. The general's skull-like mask had badly scarred and one of side things had been blasted off. While Koth was being more cautious, it did look like they had finally cornered the cyborg general.

This feeling of triumph was short lived. From seemingly out of nowhere a vulture droids strafed the platform, not destroying it, but doing enough damage to upset slaughter's fire and Koth's concentration to free Grevious.

The former Kaleesh warlord rushed foward and impaled Slaughter through the neck. He glared at the Zabrak and rushed foward. Koth reached up and used the Force to grab the vulture droid and pull it down.

Koth used all his strength and lunged the fighter at Grevious. The cyborg halted and propelled himself up with his feet and he landed on the droid fighter, he somersaulted and landed gracefully on the platform as the vulture droid collided with wall and exploded.

"Now Jedi, we have some unfinished business to attend to." Grevious said, "I couldn't agree more." Koth said as they rushed to each other and their blades met with aloud clash. Grevious made and upward stab attempt with his lower left hand and Koth avoided it. Koth swung and missed at Grevious' head. Grevious struck forwards, managing to graze Koth's side. Koth grunted in pain, but he collected himself and slashed Grevious across the chest. Grevious let out a small growl in pain, but kept steady. His chest plating was made of Duranium, strong enough to keep a lightsaber from getting in with one little slash.

Koth wasted no time and quickly stabbed Grevious in his knee, this time Grevious let out a howl of pain, as he attempted to cut off Koth's head but the Zabrak just barley dodged the strike. Koth looked down and saw that several of his horns had been severed. Grevious and Koth both struck out, they're blades slamming and striking against each other. Grevious struck, Koth blocked. Koth struck, Grevious blocked. It went like that for two minutes before Koth used the Force to slam Grevious to the floor and he jumped up, aiming to stab him in the mask, but Grevious slipped to the left and Koth stabbed into the platform.

Grevious, lightning fast, slashed at Koth. But Koth avoided the stab, although he did notice his braid of hair had been cut off. He struck and Grevious blocked again. But he heard the sound of scrapping metal.

Behind the duel the vulture droid was forced off the wall by Teshola Ossa, who sized up the situation and ignited her lightsaber as she rushed foward.

Grevious saw the Twi'lek woman and knew two Jedi in this condition would be trouble. He brought his knee up to Koth's groin, weakening him. "Ah!" cried Koth in pain. Grevious grabbed him and spun him around. "Join the Force Jedi!" yelled Grevious as he stabbed Koth in the head.

Teshola stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the blue blade exit from Koth's forehead. "Master!" she cried. Koth did not respond, he simply stared. Grevious deactivated his lightsaber and let Koth fall dead. Teshola watched as his body landed with a dull thump.

"Fear not Jedi harlot, you'll be joining him." Grevious mocked. "Yes I will." She said, this confused Grevious; never before had a Jedi just given up and admit defeat to him and allowed him to kill them. "We'll all join him someday, in the living force. But as for you? You're going to hell!" she screamed as she rushed at him and struck. Grevious blocked her strike, but he felt himself being lifted up by the Force. Ossa lifted him into the air and slammed him down, and she did it again, and again, and again.

She stopped as she noticed something, his mask had come off. Grevious lifted himself up and she gasped as she saw it: His face. Unmasked. He glared at her as she was too disgusted by the visage that lay hidden under the Mumuu Skull mask was finally revealed to someone.

He grabbed the mask and readjusted it to his face. "For that Twi'lek whore: I will end you." He said, "Funny," she said, trying to hide the sickness she felt from viewing his true face, "weren't you already going to do that?" she asked. "Yes, but I was going to give you a quick death. But now you will suffer." He said as he rushed foward and she braced herself.

Across the city Bultar Swan and Vooliff Monn watched as evac preparations were nearly over. "General Swan, Commander Zil is onboard one of the ships, and she is safe." Reported Commander Zhan. "Good to know, what about the others?" asked Swan, "Dead. Don't know about General Koth or General Ossa though." He reported. "Then let's find them and get out of here." Bultar said as she stepped on board the gunship with Vooliff and Zhan and it took off.

As they began to ascend into the air, a voice came over the comlink; it was Teshola Ossa. "Get out! Get out now! By the Force it hurts!" she cried over the comlink. "Master Ossa! What's happening?!" asked Bultar, "Grevious has killed Master Koth, and I have been bind by some rope that prevents me from using the Force!" she cried in pain. Vooliff let out a grown of shock and horror. "I don't know Vooliff, that shouldn't be possible." Bultar said, "You have to get off this planet now! Don't come for me it's a trap!" She cried as the transmission went silent.

There was a bit of an uneasy silence among the passengers of the gunship. "What are your orders General?" asked Zhan. Bultar thought for a moment, she reached out with the Force to feel where Ossa was. "Go to the capital building and bomb it, we might not be able to save Master Ossa, but we can stop Grevious." She said, "You heard the General! Get this piece of tin moving!" yelled Zhan as the ship made their way to the capitol building.

At said building, Grevious watched as a tactical droid and several battle droid lead the tied up Twi'lek to the droid shuttle. Grevious looked at her attractive face. "Maybe that slime Pegg was onto something, you are rather beautiful. Although, you do need a little... training." Grevious said sadistically. Teshola's eyes widened in horror as she remembered the slavers, the floggings, the rape, the dress, the fornication. It was too much for the Twi'lek to hold in, Jedi or not, no one who had went through the sexual trauma she had could remain calm. She began to weep hysterically. "No! No! Not that! Anything! Kill me! Not again! NO!" she screamed to the heavens as the droids hauled her on board.

"Sedate her and have delivered to my quarters." Grevious said to the tactical droid. "Yes General." Said the droid as it boarded the shuttle and the ship took off.

The gunship approached the capital building as many, many other republic ships either broke out of the atmosphere to the starships or were shot down by droid fire. Bultar knew, that if she didn't at least try and kill Grevious, she would never forgive herself for letting the monster kill an unknown amount of Jedi.

As the ship arrived on the platform, Bultar opened the ship's door looked around. "Open fire!" she called to the pilot. He blasted the now battle damaged door way, causing the entire floor to catch fire.

Vooliff snarled something. "I don't know." Bultar said. Monn gripped his lightsaber hilt carefully. Then, from under the platform, Grevious jumped up and stabbed Vooliff Monn in the chest! The canine Jedi died with a mournful howl. "Vooliff!" cried Bultar. Zhan took out his pistol and fired once, but Grevious deflected it and the blast hit Zhan in the head. The ship began to rise and this caused her to fall, which Grevious took advantage of and slashed the upper part of her left foot off.

Swan screamed in pain, she looked over and saw Vooliff's lightsaber rolling around inactive. She used the force to grab it and she slammed it down on Grevious' left arm, completely severing it. Grevious let out a scream of pain and Bultar used the Force to push him off the ship.

Grevious screamed as he smashed against a building and fell, fell, fell with a loud thud to the ground. Bultar used the Force to close the door. She looked over and saw Zhan taking off his helmet. The helmet was done for, but Zhan was alive. "Kark. And I really like this helmet." Muttered the clone. Bultar did not laugh. "Pilot! Get us out of here, NOW!" she ordered. "Gladly!" responded the pilot as the ship rocked into the sky.

As the ship shuddered and shook from the G-forces and exited the planet and entered the space battle, Bultar held her dead friend. "Oh Vooliff. Why didn't we just leave?" she asked herself quietly. Zhan looked at her sympathetically, "It's not your fault General." He said. "If you hadn't tried, General Monn would've died some other way. We might not have killed Grevious, but at least we tried. And in the end, we tried." Zhan said to her. "Thank you, Commander." Swan said without looking up from the body of her fallen friend. "So, Commander, do you think Grevious is still alive?" asked another clone. "Most likely, yeah. But he won't be like that for long. In a war this bad, he'll die. One way or another." Zhan answered.

Bultar heard a soft growl, she looked at Vooliff's body, he was dying, but not dead yet. He reached up and stroked her face. And said something only she understood. "Goodbye old friend." She said, trying not to let her tears show. And with that, her childhood friend died.

As the gunship finally landed in a starship's hanger Bultar was helped out by Zhan as she seethed in pain from her foot injury. "Don't worry General. They'll fix you up." Zhan encouraged. An officer approached her. "General, all of the gunships that survived the trip up are secure. Do you wish to leave?" the officer asked. "Yes." Swan said calmly. As the officer walked away Swan called to him. "And detonate the foundries! Blow them." She said. "Yes General." The officer said as he left for the bridge.

And with that the republic abandoned Munnilist.

As the ships sped past the blue and black shapers of Lightspeed, Sila Zil tended to Bultar Swan. As Sila helped another medic make preparations for a mechanical appendage to replace Swan's missing piece of foot, Zil looked at her friend who seemed out of it.

"Bultar, are you alright?" asked Sila. Swan looked at her. "Yes, I'm fine. But I'm scared for Master Ossa. I don't think Grevious killed her." She explained. "Then what did he do with her?" Sila asked. There was a dreadful silence between the two. "I think I know, but I pray to the Force and whatever deity that will listen that she is granted death in then end." Swan said, the surprised Zil. "Why?" she asked, "Because I know that Teshola feared the possibility of ever becoming a slave again. And if Grevious kept her alive..." "By the Force..." whispered Sila.

"Before Grevious killed him, that slime ball Pegg mentioned something about keeping me alive and training me as a pleasure slave." Zil said, still horrified at the notion of it. "Like I said, she would prefer death to slavery." Said Bultar.

"Bultar, I'm very sorry about Vooliff. I know you and he were... close." She said, blushing. "Not that close, not Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura close anyway. He was my friend, my best friend. And I await the day I will join him in the afterlife." She said as she leaned her head against the wall. "I will handle the council and the senate." Swan continued, "That's good, but I was wondering if I could ask you something." Sila said, "Go ahead." Permitted the human female. "I've been thinking.. I've considered leaving the Jedi order." The Zelosian confessed.

"Maybe I should too." Said Bultar as she gazed out the window. "Well, what do you think?" asked Sila, nervously.

Bultar looked at her. "You do what you want to do Sila. Don't let me, the council, or the senate tell you what to do. Listen to the Force, and you will know." Swan said as she began to fall asleep. Sila watched as Swan dozed off. After the operation, the young Zelosian woman had a lot to consider.

Three days later Bultar Swan stood in front of the council: Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Seesea Tinn, Shaak Ti, Kit Fisto, Oppo Rancsis, Ki-Adi Mundi, Coleman Kcaj, and Stass Allie all sat and listened to Swan's report.

As she ended her recap the council sat in deliberation. "Difficult to report to the senate, this will be." Yoda said. "No doubt Tarkin will use this to try and get us removed from the war." Tinn chimed in. "Yes, Tarkin has become a little more bold recently." Said Allie. "You'd think after his rash actions Tano's trial; the backlash he received would put him in his place." Said Windu, "Like ours did?" snarked Obi-Wan, who received a small glare from Windu. "Thank you for your report Bultar Swan, leave us, we must discuss this incident." Said Plo Koon.

"Yes Masters, but one thing first." She said. There was a silence as the eleven Jedi masters eyed her. "Proceed Bultar." Said Shaak Ti. "Sila Zil has requested me to ask you if it was alright if she left the order."

"Considering what she went through on Munnilist, I don't blame her for wanting to leave." Sympathized Obi-Wan. "Her decision it is." Said Yoda. "Interfere, we will not." The small, ancient, green teacher said, glancing at Windu who simply nodded in agreement. "Thank you Masters." Said Bultar as she bowed respectfully and walked out.

At Munnilist droids and Munns alike worked hard to clean up the cities, damaged and devastated by war. Droid foundries across the planet had been detonated, destroying them completley. Some Munns mourned Republic control, others celebrated.

Count Dooku surveyed the devastation. "You did well General." The Sith praised, "You have killed nine of the eleven Jedi, including a council member. You have done quite the task, my student." He said to the kneeling cyborg before him. "Thank you, my Master." Grevious said. "And more importantly, you have showed the galaxy what we will do to take a planet back. Now neutral planets will definantly think twice before aligning themselves with the Republic." Dooku said. "They'll have to with Mandalore in chaos." Said Grevious.

"Quite right, General. Now go. You have earned a good rest on your way to Boz Pity" Said Dooku. Grevious bowed and left. Dooku was proud, but he knew he still have to deal with those whining Munns about their devastated city. It was just another victory for the separatists.

As Grevious entered his quarters on the Invisible Hand, he looked over in a dark corner of the room as he activated the lights. There was Teshola Ossa; tears streamed down her face as all four limbs were tied with force-proof rope. She was naked, her large breasts bouncing up and down as she struggled; sweat glistened and poured of her body.

Grevious walked over to her. "Oh my dear, It's been so long since I've broken a woman." He said looking into her terrified eyes. He laughed, remembering the girls in his harem back when he was flesh and blood; they had the exact terrified expression on their face before he broke them and made them his. "You will be broken, my dear." As he lifted his mask up, causing her to gasp. He rubbed his unmasked face against her. She realized that this was her fate; a slave. She screamed. "And you will love it." He said beginning to laugh.

On Coruscant Sila Zil smiled as she saw two figures approach her. A normal human form and a small diminutive form. "I knew you wouldn't let me leave without saying goodbye." She said as she hugged Bultar Swan. "May the Force be with you." Said Bultar, "And you." Said Zil.

"Miss you I will." Said Yoda, "A kindness in you that few other Jedi have, I have always felt." Said Yoda as the girl kneeled down to him. "I will miss you both, all of you really." Said Sila as she hugged Yoda.

"Where will you go?" asked Bultar, "Somewhere where there is no war. I don't know what planet I'll end up on, but when I get there; I'll know it." She said as she hoisted up her bag filled with the few meager possessions she owned. "I hope you find happiness out there." Said Bultar, "And I hope you find yours." Said Sila as she walked down the steps of the Jedi temple.

Yoda turned around and walked back into the temple. Sila was such an innocent soul who had seen too much violence in the past three years. He missed her already. All of the Jedi who either deserted, died, or turned to the dark side. He missed them all, but that was a curse of his species. They would live so long, and yet all they cared for would die around them.

CODA

Bultar Swan survived the initial slaughter of order 66, but she was killed in an assassination attempt on Darth Vader.

General Grevious went on to lead the invasion of Coruscant, where he killed five other Jedi and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine. Soon after he was slain by Obi-Wan Kenobi on Utapau.

Commander Zhan was eventually killed shortly before the Battle of Coruscant.

Teshola Ossa was tortured by Grevious for five months, and in those five months, he broke her. Her mind was shattered and she was reduced to nothing but a sex starved whore. He left her with a Zygerrian ally, before the battle of Coruscant. After Grevious' death she was given drugs that made her breasts larger and gave her an addiction to sex. She was traded to a Hutt for high price. She had many, many lovers in her slave life. Despite her always having love in one way or another, she always felt empty for a reason she could not remember. She died sometime before the fall of the Empire.

And Sila Zil? Out of all of them she had the happy ending. She found the peaceful planet she wanted, married a kind and loving man, and together they had five wonderful children. When Order 66 and the Purge of the Jedi went into effect she survived, and lived a long happy life. She mourned her friends, and always feared for herself and her family if she was ever discovered. When Luke Skywalker and the Rebels defeated the Empire her voice was one of the loudest celebrating.

**The End**

**Well crap, this turned out as dark as I expected it to be. I don't think I'll ever write a fic this dark again, unless I feel the need to write one. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
